Epilogue : Beginnings
by makka-na-yuki
Summary: Series of drabbles . Because it always starts with the end. And though you thought otherwise, you’ve always read her wrong. Naoki x Kotoko
1. The End

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura na Kiss. Right.

**Summary**: Because it always starts with the end. (Series of drabbles) And though you thought otherwise, you've always read her wrong. Naoki x Kotoko

-

**Epilogue : Beginnings**

**Chapter 01: The End**

_By makka na yuki_

-

* * *

_Teach me how to love._

* * *

-

(Point of view of Irie Yuuki)

"_Kin-chan asked me to marry him" _

"_Aa," you replied, not really knowing what to say. But the words flowed out of your mouth without you really meaning to, "good for you then. Someone was actually blind enough to accept a clumsy girl like you."_

_You couldn't help but tease her – hurt her, again and again – because you knew that was the only way that you would always be on the top of her mind._

_And yet, every single time, you wish you could have prevented those tears from leaking out._

_She turns away from you, like she always does and you are relieved by the thought that she would always come back running. Always and always. It's the only thing that keeps you sane._

_It's funny, Oniisan, that despite what others think, you are actually a really easy person to read._

_And though you thought otherwise, you've always read her wrong._

-

* * *

_Tell me… would you love me if I wasn't who I am?_

* * *

-

**Author's Note**: I'm usually confused about a lot of things – especially when it comes to my writing – and so, I love to share that feeling. And yes, that didn't make sense to me as well.

Anyway, chapter one serves as a preview of the overall theme of the drabbles that I'm going to place here – one can look at it as the more dramatic and complete version of the summary.

Why from the point of view of the younger Irie sibling? Because, similar to my other stories, I always find the need to develop the minor characters of the anime. The point of view is just for this chapter though – I'll be shifting back to third person in the next few drabbles.

Most of the drabbles are related to each other (definitely, some would form a whole new story of their own, but I'm too lazy to make another fic just for it), though there may be one or two that would seem like they popped out of nowhere. Just to let you guys know.

Comments, suggestions, corrections, constructive criticism and whatnots are most certainly welcome.


	2. Break up, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Itazura na Kiss. Right.

**Summary**: Because it always starts with the end. (Series of drabbles) And though you thought otherwise, you've always read her wrong. Naoki x Kotoko

-

**Epilogue : Beginnings**

**Chapter 02: Break up, Part 1**

_By makka na yuki_

-

* * *

_Tell me… would you love me if I wasn't who I am?_

* * *

-

"I'm filing for a divorce"

He knew what was coming days before the words even left her lips. Irie Naoki had noticed the small signs that something was off in their relationship – she didn't look as happy anymore these past few weeks, and every time he tried to get close, it was as if she's always taking one step back.

Their marriage started off as normal as it could get – with the usual obstacles like what happened during their honeymoon and that small jealousy problem he had against the male nurse, Keita. But after that, everything seemed fine. They thought they could face any problem together and come out of it happily.

But this was different.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask, dumbfounded still. He might have expected this to occur, but that didn't mean he was prepared for it. She was always so spontaneous with her actions – that was why he could never predict what she would do.

Kotoko repeated the statement, before explaining properly. "We're too caught up with our studies to even have time with each other. Medicine is hard, even for someone like you. And I'm still struggling with the basics of Nursing."

"You think our marriage is an inconvenience?"

"I'm just saying it wasn't wise to marry before graduating. Even you were wary of the idea at the start, when you're mother forced the issue on us."

"You had no problems with it."

"I suppose I was… so happy back then that I didn't mind."

Wasn't she happy now? Sure they've encountered numerous problems in all these months after getting married, but they managed to solve every single one. Naoki thought it made their marriage bond stronger. Was he wrong?

"You're forgetting something, Kotoko"

"What?"

"You speak of all this rationality, but I've yet to hear about your feelings about the matter"

She was always expressing her emotions one way or another. The fact that she hasn't brought it us in the conversation meant something was amiss.

"I…"

"Are you saying you don't love me anymore? Not even enough to say that inconvenience meant nothing if we could just be together?"

Something was definitely wrong if he was the one being dramatic. Things never affected him so much before – not until he met her. And as much as he hated the chaos that always followed her arround, he couldn't let her go.

"I don't know anymore. I ran after your love all those years in high school. But not that I've received it… it's like I don't know what to do anymore."

_Then love me more! Love only me!_ He wanted to scream, but his mind was too caught up with the sound of his heart breaking. Were the gods laughing at him? Her reply only made him realize that it was a lose-lose situation. If he hadn't confessed, she would have gone and married that odd-ball Kinnosuke. And now that he had given his heart to her, it also pushed her away.

He was not the one to believe in fate, but was it really never meant to be?

"Fine"

Kotoko couldn't help but blink, confused at his reply. Was he really… "Huh?" she managed to squeak out.

"I said fine, go ahead and file the divorce papers. Send it to me and I'll sign it, no more questions asked."

"Oh, alright." She seemed disappointed somehow, Naoki couldn't help but notice. And yet he couldn't fathom why. He was too frustrated to think about it anyway. He left the room, and shut the door as loudly as he could.

Kotoko winced at the loud banging sound. She sighed, before falling onto the bed and stared at ceiling.

"Well, that went well" a voice from the doorway said. Yuuki poked his head into the room and surveyed the surroundings. "Nothing seems to be broken at least," he commented. He knew how his sister-in-law had the clumsy tendency to throw things around – even if she didn't mean to.

"He said yes," the long-haired girl said, one arm covering her eyes. She wished the bed would just swallow her at the moment.

Yuuki's eyes saddened. Whatever is going to happen next will not come easy – not only for Kotoko and his brother, but for the family as well. Kotoko has been part of their household long before she even got married, but now…

"We…" Yuuki paused, choosing his words carefully, "we already knew how he would answer, Kotoko. But that doesn't mean you can't cry."

"Thank you" Kotoko answered.

And yet the tears would not fall.

-

* * *

_What were you waiting for?_

* * *

-

**Author's Note**: Yes, there will be a continuation… eventually, when I get to think about it more. The next chapter might be a whole new drabble, depending on what pops up next on my mind. Lolz.


End file.
